The popularity of legalized gaming has become so prolific that nearly every state has some form of state sponsored gaming. A large majority of the legalized gaming is in the form of electronically implemented gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, keno machines, bingo machines, etc. In fact, gaming machines now generate more casino revenue than traditional table games, such as blackjack, roulette and craps.
In particular, slot machines have seen a continuous increase in numbers throughout the gaming industry. To keep a continued high interest level in slot machines, many new machines are outfitted with secondary or bonus games. Secondary games are routinely triggered by preestablished primary game outcomes. Generally the secondary game then results in a secondary or bonus award. For example, the popular Wheel of Fortune® slot machine is premised on the popular television show of the same name. In this arrangement, a secondary game comprises a rotatable wheel in communication with a random number generator. The wheel is activated by the player in response to a preestablished primary game outcome. Each activation of the wheel results in a bonus award as ascertained by a pointer arranged about the wheel.
Many new slot machines incorporate other types of secondary games, such as keno type apparatuses, which serve the same purpose as the Wheel of Fortune® wheel. Although secondary games have become popular, they tend to lack much excitement and flare. The embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome the lack of excitement and flare of the former secondary games.